Smallville: The Invasion
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Clark and his team must repel an alien invasion force along with General Zod who was thought to be imprisoned but was released. Crossover with V and V: the Final Battle
1. Chapter 1

Smallville:The Invasion 

(This story is rated M for mature. Contains mature themes. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007The WB network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. V is copyrighted 1982-1985 Warner Brothers. Trinity Jean Knight is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network.)

_Chapter I: Zod is coming_

They could be seen on a radar that most space-related agencies as they came around the moon, but by then it was too late. Earth was about to be invaded again, by the same reptilian invasion force that had tried to invade them in 1985, but they had been resisted. The lead ship would not go to Los Angeles this time, but to a small town called Smallville.

_Smallville, Kansas:_ Clark Kent stared at the last image of General Zod talking with a woman who wore a red uniform that had a Nazi type symbol over the breast of the uniform. But "She" was much more. She was an alien lizard.

"Who are they?" Chloe said. They then heard a voice from behind them. "Them" were Jor-El of Krypton who had taken the physical form of Lionel Luthor, Clark Kent, Michael Knight, Trinity Jean Knight, Lex Luthor. The voice coming behind them was Jonathan Kent.

"I was visiting Los Angeles back in 1985, my sister who had moved there. When the ships started arriving. Police would not let anyone out of the city. They were part of a "Peace expedition", they said. Only needing to make a special compound to take back to their homeplanet near the Sirius star. But they were invaders who were desparate for more than just the Compound they were wanting. They were here for food and water." Jonathan said. Michael nodded.

"The Foundation had secretly been aiding the resistance movement, because we knew we had no choice. We had been approached by Juliette Parish who was a biochemist. We initially said no, but after they did a raid on the Los Angeles Medical Center and revealed the aliens for who they were, we quickly began our financial support. They left after Science Frontiers created a virus that would render the Visitors dead. The resistance called it 'red dust'. " Michael said.

"Who is leading them?" Lex asked. They then heard the voice of Lionel Luthor. "General Zod of the Kryptonian High Command. At least that's who we think is." Lionel came in, startled to see Jor-El.

"Who is Zod?" Both Trinity and Chloe asked at the same time. Jor-El smiled sadly.

"Zod is or should I say was in charge with Krypton's planetary defense. These Visitors as you call them, were one of our most deadly ememies. One of Zod's crimes against the Planet Krypton was planning the overthrow of our planet with the help of their Leader. Although they are closer to your planet then ours, they have sent numorous Invasion fleets to Krypton before it's demise. It appears Zod is now setting his sights on planet Earth. Who lead the Resistance Movement here on Earth?" Jor-El asked.

"Michael Donovan and Julie Parish. But they are no longer in LA. They are-" Jonathan Kent said, but he was cut off by Lionel.

"They are right here in Metropolis. I'll send for them" He said.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. V and V: The Final Battle and V: the Series are copyrighted 1982-1985 Warner Brothers and was created by Kenneth Johnson. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network)_

_Chapter II: Resistance_

Michael Donnovan and his wife Juliette Parish stared at the the group that surrounded them. One a Kansas farmer, two men who looked the same, a beautiful young woman who was in fact a hybrid of Krypton and Earth. The CEO of LexCorp, and a reporter for the _Daily Planet_ as well as Michael Knight, the owner of the _Knight Industries Two Thousand._ And a Kryptonian teenager who was about to start his sophomore year at _Metropolis University._ This "Team" was thrown together at the request of Jor-El of Krypton and was meeting in LuthorCorp's penthouse suite on the 23rd floor in Metropolis. Donnovan stared at Martin, his cameraman, who was also a Visitor who had decided to stay on Earth instead of going back with his fellow Fifth Columnists back to Sirius to resist the Leader.

"What do you mean the Visitors are coming back?" Julie Parish-Donnovan asked. She was a leading biochemist who worked for both _Knight Enterprises _and _LuthorCorp._ It had finally settled into the minds of the members of the LA resistance that the Visitors would not be back.

"They are coming back and this time with the help of a Kryptonian general who tried to take over Krypton. Now he's after Earth." Michael said. He had phoned Shawn McCormick, the acting Director of _FLAG,_ who was at the White House with the President. The President had not taken the news well, but was told to warn the people of Earth of what was to come.

"We've got to do something," Mike Donnovan said. Trinity stared at him. "There is an assassin named Ham Tyler who used to work for the Resistance. Any chance of calling him again. We may need him on this one." She said. Martin spoke up. "Mr. Tyler is out of the country. There is no way to reach him." He spoke perfect english but his voice betrayed a slight reverbation which betrayed his alieness. He wore the human plastiskin which protected him from the "red dust" that was now a part of the planet's eco-system.

"Just who are you anyway?" Donnovan asked Trinity. The girl smiled. "I am here to aid Kal-El during this time of trouble." She said. Martin turned to Donnovan and Clark.

"Mike, She is the one that will destroy Diana. There is a prophecy on our planet of one of our enemies which would rise up among the humans and defeat Diana. Kal-El is the Last Son of Krypton. We know of him. Where is Kal-El?" Martin said pronouncing the term Kal-El in the native Kryptonian tongue.

"Right here among you. I am Clark Kent of Earth and I am also Kal-El of Krypton. It is my destiny to save a world." Clark said. All eyes were on him. The resistance against the alien invasion was formed, and with the powers of the Last Son of Krypton, there was no stopping them.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville, it's characters and locals are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider characters and elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 and 2002-2006 NBC/Universal. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network & DC Comics. Spider-Man, the alien Costume is copyrighted 1983, 2003 Marvel Entertainment)_

_Chapter III: Zod learns of Kal-El_

General Zod stared at the blue planet that they were approaching at high warp speed. The Visitor ship had plotted the course the alien Commander, Diana had known. The planet since they were evicted from the planet in 1984 and had returned a year later, only to be defeated by the Star-Child Elizabeth. Now her people had discovered a long forgotten prophecy of the Last Son of Krypton. They had tried to overtake the Planet Krypton years ago, but had failed thanks to Jor-El, a leader on the Kryptonian planetary council. They had rescued Zod from the _Phantom Zone_ and now as he was closer to a yellow sun, His body was gaining powers, power greater than Diana had anticipated.

"What is this?" He asked Diana as she was scanning a video of Clark's arrival on Earth in 1989.

"This is something my probes picked up some years ago. It prompted religious leaders on my planet to uncover a long-forgotten prophecy found on my home. He's one of your people, My dear General." She said, with the alien buzzing in her voice which betrayed her reptillian nature. Although she wore the same dermoplast human disguise that she wore back when she and her people tried to take over Earth years ago. The Goatee bearing General was arrogantly handsome, he wore a black suit of Kryptonian design that he wore back when he tried to take over Krypton, before the Visitors tried to attack Krypton.

"Kal-El. The son of my jailer." He said as he stared at the image of the ship flying through the terminator of the skyline of Earth toward the state of Kansas. He said it aloud but the very name frightened him. Jor-El had the iron will to encourage the Ruling Council to vote him to Eternal banishment to _The Phantom Zone_, but was released by the technology of the Visitors.

_Earth: _Metropolis, Kansas-The adventurer known as Spider-Man stared at the team that had called him from New York. The ebon-suited adventurer had recently gained control over his alien counterpart, which he had discovered was female. "She" had fallen in love with Peter Parker ever since he discovered "her" on Battleworld, a planet built from pieces from other planets including both Krypton and Earth. The battleworld had been designed by an alien entity known as the Beyonder. He had brought some super-criminals and Super-powered heroes including Peter Parker and his alter-ego _The Amazing Spider-Man_. Parker had come back three weeks ago from BattleWorld wearing the alien black and white suit which could imitate any clothing and gave him increased strength and speed. "She" also allowed his _Spider-Sense_ to pinpoint danger around him.

"And why do you need me again?" _Spider-Man _said sarcastically to Mike Donnovan and Lionel Luthor. Michael Knight walked in with a laptop computer.

"This is why." Michael said as the laptop showed an infrared image of the Visitor ship. Peter stared at the alien ship. The alien Costume shivered as it recognized the ship.

"I'll join if you promise me something." _Spider-Man_ said. The team smiled. "What's your promise?" Clark Kent asked as he came in.

The Alien costume's mask flowed off to reveal the face of 19-year-old Peter Parker.

"Parker?" Trinity said walking in. Peter then stared at the pretty Hybrid. Trinity Jean Knight had met Peter Parker after getting lost and ending up at the New York _The Daily Bugle_ newspaper with whom Trinity had done a summer internship during her high school years near Chicago. The adopted daughter of _FLAG _founder Wilton Knight had met Peter Parker who had just started working there. Now in full control of her own powers, and older she stared at the newly married Parker.

"Trinity. Nice to see you again." Peter said shaking Trinity said shaking her hand. "You're the wall-crawler I had written about while I worked for _The Daily Bugle?" _Trinity said, confounded how her friend was the very costumed adventurer that Publisher J. Jonah Jameson had blasted in his own newspaper.

"Are you gonna help us?" Jor-El said coming in. Clark stared at his friend whom he had met as Peter Parker who was interning at Metropolis University as a science teacher.

"Yes. My alien Counterpart has seen this race before." Peter said. The alien costume shifted and became a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a T-shirt Kal-El smiled.

"Well you better be ready. Zod is coming. And he will attempt to kill me." Clark said as he was aware that the Visitor fleet was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Smallville: Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network And DC Comics. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. V and V: The Final Battle and V the series are copyrighted 1982-1985 Warner Brothers Television Studios. V The Mini-series was created by Kenneth Johnson. V the final Battle and V the series are based upon characters created by Kenneth Johnson. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network and DC Comics Spider-Man and the alien Costume are Copyrighted 1983, 2006 Marvel Entertainment)_

Chapter IV: the past 

Trinity stood by the nearby computer as the _Knight Enterprises _Satellite was searching for the parameters she set to find the former CIA Operative and some time assassin named "Ham" Tyler. Michael Knight had called in a favor and that favor was now sitting in front of them. It was the man who he was created after, the man who was Trinity's half-brother and son of Wilton Knight. Garth Knight. The One man who had nearly single-handedly brought down the _Foundation for Law And Government_. Michael didn't like him, but he had no choice but to trust the man. Garth's underworld connections would help them find Ham soon. Trinity had advised the President, but she was told by the White House to have her team not reveal it to the world yet. The Visitors would do that themselves.

"How do you know of Ham Tyler anyway?" Clark said. He had finished the connection between _KITT_ and the LuthorCorp computer, which now showed the sophisticated dashboard of the _Knight 2000_ on the monitor.

"I was 10 and in Washington DC with my mother Elizabeth. She was supposed to meet with President Bush for additional funding for _FLAG,_ when I spotted a man nearby with a sniper rifle. He was a part of the President's team. He was a CIA operative who had a mission. He told me when I had asked him, what that mission was, was to-" Trinity was cut off by the voice of the very person she was seeking.

"That mission was to stop some El Salvador rebels from leading a revolt against their own country. Little did I know that El Salvador would be the first country to fall to the Visitor regime. If I had known then what I found out later, I would have aided the rebels. What brings you to a crappy little town like Smallville?" Ham asked Trinity, a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at that crack.

"Still the same Mr. Tyler?" Spoke up the voice of Julie Parrish-Donovan. She smiled as she remembered the former CIA agent's role in helping Earth get rid of the Visitors nearly 20 years ago.

"Just as cocky as ever. Don't you ever quit, Julie? Still hanging around with Gooder?" Ham asked with a smile on his face. Trinity and Clark just stared at him wondering how long this would go on.

"I married him." Juliette said. Trinity stared at Michael Knight. She read his thoughts. His thoughts were on a certain Cybernetic Technician who he recently had married. Dr. Bonnie Barstow, who was back at _FLAG _ Headquarters helping to prepare Earth for it's counteroffensive against Zod and his alien army.

"So who's going to lead the opposition? Diana again?" Ham said. He then saw the computer emit a holographic image of Lana Lang.

"She is. Her Name is Lana Lang. She was orphaned at the age of 3, possibly 4 when the meteors hit Smallville in 1989, nearly 4 years after the visitors left. She became possessed by a demon that was imprisoned in the Kawatche caves, some miles North of here. We suspect that Zod made a pact with this demon while in _The Phantom Zone_ and helped the demon escape. It took possession of Lana Lang. It's got super strength which makes her nearly as strong as Clark is. We don't think she has the same powers as Clark does. She's preparing the way for the Visitor offensive. Dr. Barstow is preparing countermeasures to help Lana fight the demon. We'll be prepared." Lex said, a look of determination on his face as he came into the LuthorCorp board room where the Team was holed up. One of His aides came in and whispered in his ear.

"I've just received word from the President that the Visitors are just now entering Earth's atmosphere. He's scheduled to make a public address soon. _Spider-Man _is on his way back here." Lex said. All of their faces shifted from looks of laughter to a more serious tone, for they knew if they lost, The Universe lost.

_To be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(this story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network & DC Comics. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios Spider-Man & The Alien Costume are copyrighted 2006 Marvel Entertainment. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network and DC Comics.)_

Chapter V: Zod meets Lana 

Meanwhile, aboard the Visitor ship, Zod paced back and forth waiting for the Commander to show up. Not the Supreme Commander, John, but the demon who both orchestrated his escape from _The Phantom Zone_ and took possession of Lana Lang, the young woman who was the Love of Kal-El's life. He did not know what the young woman looked like but he would know by the red color of her eyes. Diana had run off, busy analyzing the video footage she had discovered to find a weakness in young Clark Kent. The Supreme Commander, John, had been ordered by the Leader to find the star-child Elizabeth who had joined with the Leader to bring peace between the Visitors and the humans, but she had gone back to Earth to rejoin the humans. John had not ordered the raid on Earth but Diana had taken it upon herself to take over the planet that had resisted her.

"When will she be here?" Zod said to the only visitor lackey nearby. His own body had been absorbing solar energy much like Clark's had. The Yellow sun had given any Kryptonian the same powers that Clark had, but since The general was the only one that was originally from Krypton that he knew of, he felt the changes in his own body.

"General, Her shuttle has just arrived." Spoke the alien lackey. He then heard a ripping sound as someone was ripping through the blast doors on the Command area as if they were tinfoil. He saw her. Lana Lang. Young, sexy, and very much a human 16 year old girl. But her eyes, was what caught his attention. They were red as if filled with passion.

"Baal, welcome to the mothership." He said, kneeling before her. She stared at his arrogantly handsome face, and she grabbed it and began to kiss him. He touched her full breasts and she grabbed him and carried him off to the living quarters that were hers.

_Inside her living quarters:_ she began to remove her clothing to reveal her naked body, and he just stared at her, in awe of the human host body's beauty. She then ripped his clothes off and took him inside her as she began to savagely make love to him, her strength very much stronger than his.

Diana walked in on the two, surprised that the demon possessed girl could even make love to the alien General. Lana climbed off of the power-hungry general and stared at the power-obsessed Second-in-command and slapped Diana across the face.

"Don't ever come into my living quarters without alerting me to the fact that you are coming or else I will kill you! Do I make myself clear?" She said. Diana rubbed her face, shocked by the sheer strength that the girl possessed.

"Yes, my lord. I wanted to let you know that we have entered Earth's atmosphere. We are beginning landng procedures to land in Smallville as you requested." Diana said, kneeling before the woman. She exited the living quarters. Lana then climbed back onto Zod and began to once again to make love to him, but not before saying:

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship" she moaned before feeling him release into her.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(this Story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. V and V: The Final Battle are copyrighted 1982-1985 Warner Brothers and are either created by or based upon characters created by Kenneth Johnson. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network Spider-Man and the Alien Costume are copyrighted 1983, 2006 Marvel Entertainment group)_

Chapter VI: Clark learns his destiny 

Clark stared at the alien spacecraft that had the alien Nazi-looking symbol underneth the Starcraft. They were standing outside the LuthorCorp. They had just gotten the call from the President, 15 Minutes before the President held a press conference declaring a State of War against the Visitors. Clark then turned to his father. The Cloned body of Lionel Luthor. The real Lionel Luthor just stared in awe at the pure arrogance of the fact that the ship covered both Metropolis and Smallville.

"What do we do now?" Lionel asked in fear. Chloe Sullivan stared at the newly married Peter Parker who was missing Mary-Jane Watson-Parker, his wife who was in Brooklyn. He then stared at his Cell Phone which started to ring. His Alien Costume had transformed to a pair of jeans and a plain white T-Shirt. It was his wife on the other end. Ham Tyler and Michael Donnovan and his own wife Julie looked with looks of horror on their faces. It had been 20 Years since the Visitors had left and now they were back.

"Kal-El, this is just a part of your destiny. You were sent here with a purpose and a destiny. You were sent here to show humanity the way. Your not a Saviour, but were sent to show the way for the Savior. You were granted your gifts for this reason. This, My son is your destiny. To protect humanity." Jor-El said. Clark stared at his father, then heard the sound of tires sqealing as they saw the truck that belonged to Jonathan & Martha Kent pull up. Jonathan had been running for Senator of Smallville to represent the Kansas State Legislature and now with weeks away from defeating Lex Luthor, he had just discovered the alien ship hovering over the City of Smallville. He remembered that Lionel had sworn him to secrecy about the campaign funds and where they were coming from, but now it all seemed trivial.

"Mom, Dad!" Clark said as they embraced the small team of rebels. Trinity ran outside using her super speed. She had just discovered something tragic that would affect both the Kents and the Luthors.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Networks. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Spider-Man & The Alien Costume are copyrighted 1983, 2006 Marvel Entertainment, Inc. V and V: The Final Battle are copyrighted 1982-1984 Warner Brothers. V was created by Kenneth Johnson Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network.)_

Chapter VII: Trinity learns a secret 

Trinity stared at the Luthors and the Kents as they stared at the huge alien Visitor ship which spanned 5 miles in diameter. Reports were coming in from all over the Kansas county line about the huge ship, which the last time the Visitors came to Earth did not land over Kansas.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lionel said staring at Martha and Jonathan. They had not been on the best of terms, but now were forced into an uneasy alliance. Jonathan, running for a senate seat in the Kansas state senate, could only stare in wonder.

"I think you know exactly what to do, Mr. Luthor." Trinity said coldly staring at both of them. She had just discovered a secret that both Jonathan and Lionel knew but had not told their families.

"I don't know what your talking about miss Knight." Lionel said. Clark turned to look at his sister. Trinity was his half-sister due to Jor-El being seduced by Elizabeth Knight, widow of late billionaire Wilton Knight, creator of both the _Knight Automated Roving Robot, Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and the Foundation for Law And Government.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Both of you." She said staring at Jonathan Kent. Jonathan then shook his head.

"That was a long time ago. We didn't know." He protested. She stared at him. Martha stared at both men. One her husband & the other, her former employer.

"Jonathan, what didn't you know?" She asked. Lex looked at his father as well. Anger filled the young man's face.

"Is this related to that encrypted file that I can't break into?" Lex asked. Clark stared at his friend.

"What Encrypted file?" He asked innocently. Michael Knight smiled. "Interested in finding out? Wilton left an encrypted file too on KITT's systems with the name "LuthorCorp. For Lionel's eyes only." He said. He had spent years trying to access that file. KITT had mentioned it to him once, but Devon had prevented him from opening it. They then moved back into the Luthorcorp garage where the _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ was.

"KITT, access file 'LuthorCorp-1. password Lillian'." Lionel said to the car. The car then spoke in a voice similar to KARR.

"_Access Granted, Mr. Luthor."_ The vehicle spoke. They gathered around the computer as once again it emitted a holographic projected image. The image was of 1983, shortly after the Visitors arrived. It showed an image of a Visitor woman, dressed in the alien Nazi-like uniform.

"Her name is Trinity. She is a Kryptonian-Visitor Hybrid. She was taken from her native planet of Krypton when the visitors tried to take over Krypton some years before that planet met it's demise. She was among the Visitors who came to the free zones wanting to learn more about Earth. She wandered into Smallville, ending up at my lab. Jonathan was here on business because an associate of Morgan Edge tried to uncover the truth about a proposed agreement between the Company known as Hansen Communications which was a front company that I set up to help the Resistance and the company making the toxin that would be known as the red dust. You know a man named Nathan Bates? He died a couple of years after the Visitors tried to come back? Well, This Saurian-Kryptonian hybrid ran into Jonathan and the girl was barely living. Jonathan and I built a special Cryo-sleep tank for the alien female. She will aid Trinity and Clark, Kal-El in the destruction of the Visitors." Lionel said as the image came up of the alien girl. Trinity turned to Jor-El.

"Who is she? And how could she come here?" Trinity wanted to know. Jor-El sighed. He knew he couldn't hide it for long.

"When the Visitors tried to overtake one of our inhabited moons on Krypton, Zod told us of a plan he had. The ruling council didn't like it but it was the only way to get rid of the aliens. The Planetary shield which protects the planet had been cut off by the Visitors. Diana's strike force had landed to make negotiations with us for our surrender. Zod wouldn't allow it. He gathered people to fight them, while he snuck onboard their Mothership. He planted a spy on their ship. The girl was merely a clone of my wife Lara. Of what Lara looked like before we wed. they took the clone and forced the girl to intermarry with their kind. The offspring had been born before they were finally removed from Krypton. This was about 5 Earth years before Palpatine and his Empire caused our planet to be destroyed." Jor-El said. Clark stared at him.

"Where is she?" Clark asked. They all turned to KITT. The AI spoke. _"She's in Lab 3 at Knight Enterprises located in Los Angeles. She's still in suspended animation." _

Ham Tyler spoke up. "I'll go get her. If this is what Zod thinks will help him, we'll use her to help knock those sons of bitches right off the planet." He said.

_To be continued.._


	8. Chapter 8

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. V and V: The Final Battle are copyrighted 1982-1985 Warner Brothers Home Video and was created By Kenneth Johnson. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW network)_

Chapter IIX: Trinity meets Trinity 

Ham Tyler smiled at the alien/Visitor Hybrid that was stored at _Knight Enterprises_. He and Trinity Jean Knight had taken a pilfered skyfighter from the Kansas resistance team that had smuggled one out of the hovering visitor mothership. The _Knight Enterprises_ lab had been surprised to see Trinity Jean Knight with them. The scientists there had been trying to break the password for the cryochamber for years since the alien hybrid came to Smallville but had been sent to Los Angeles for study. The girl had all the remarkable powers that Clark and Trinity did but even more so.

"So what are we looking at, Dr. Barstow?" Ham said to Dr. Bonnie Barstow, head of the cybernetics division of the company. The pretty brunette stared at the former CIA agent now assassin and just rolled her eyes.

"I can't give you a timetable, Mr. Tyler. My team has been at this for months, years trying to crack this code. Apparently she was sent here by LuthorCorp before Wilton Knight's death and only Wilton knew the password. In other words, I need more time." She said. Trinity stared at the code input key. She closed her eyes. She reached back a few years to the code that Wilton had used to create the AI for the _Knight Automated Roving Robot._ It was based on the Kryptonian alphabet, which the programmed vehicle accepted as a word print identification. She then realized the password.

"Try the Kryptonian word Kal-El." She said opening her eyes after a few minutes. Bonnie stared at her. "What the hell kind of word is that?" She said. Trinity stared at her.

"Just do it. Our victory over those bastards is essential. This girl is our only chance." Trinity said. She then heard the whoosh of wind and sensed her brother nearby.

"What kind of person was your father?" Clark asked. He didn't realize that Elizabeth Knight even knew about Kal-El.

"He was a certifiable genius, Mr. Kent. He designed two vehicles to protect and save human lives." Bonnie said, not even wanting to ask how he got past security.

"_Welcome, my children to Knight Industries Technology voice print one. The voice you hear is the voice of Wilton Knight combined with the voice of Jor-El of Krypton. The girl in this stasis chamber is even more unique then the Last Son of Krypton and my hybrid daughter Trinity." _Spoke the combined voices of Wilton Knight and Jor-El of Krypton. Trinity stared at Ham Tyler.

"You knew?" she said finally realizing who he was. He was the mysterious man that had visited Wilton Knight two nights before Wilton had rescued the cop named Michael Long.

"I told him not to tell you. Elizabeth told him everything that happened that Febuary night when Jor-El of Krypton crash landed in LA. How she got him drunk and seduced him back in 1977. How 9 months later, Trinity Jean Knight was born of a millionaire's wife yet the father was unknown. I had been sent to track down Elizabeth because the Government detected your biological father's ship. Elizabeth, your mother asked me to let him know in the event of her death or disappearance. She later did disappear after Garth went to Africa for killing a tribal chief. 4 years later, you aided Wilton Knight into bringing Michael Knight into the world. But your father refused to believe your alien origin. But I knew. Because I told him." Ham Tyler said. The secret that had been his was finally out into the open.

"Is she really my sister?" Clark said of both Trinity Jean Knight and the young woman still the stasis chamber that was warming the girl's temperature.

"yes she is." Spoke the pre-recorded voice of Both Wilton Knight and Jor-El.

"She is also the half-sister to my children Jennifer Knight and Garth Knight. She bears the name. I knew when the time came, that this young woman would be needed, as well as something else," spoke the voice again. Bonnie nodded.

"Trinity Jean Knight, You are a member of the Foundation for Law And Government. It is only fitting that as an Operative of that branch of government that you be given your own vehicle. I present to you the-"Bonnie said but was cut off by a familiar, yet chilling voice

"_I am the technological voice of the Knight Automated Roving Robot. I have been designed both with technology from Knight Enterprises and the planet Krypton." _Spoke the voice Of KARR.

"Wow!" she said. They then heard a new voice. A voice with a slight reverbation in her voice. It was the hybrid.

"My name is Trinity Ann Knight. I was designed to help you destroy the Visitors. I am here to serve that function."


	9. Chapter 9

Smallville: The Invasion

_(this story is rated M for mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network & DC comics. All Knight Rider Elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All Characters from V and V: The Final Battle are copyrighted 1982-1985 Warner Brothers television/Home video. V created by Kenneth Johnson and V: The Final Battle based on those characters. Trinity Jean and Trinity Ann Knight are my characters but their powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 WB/CW networks & DC Comics.)_

_Chapter IX: The Assault._

Trinity looked at herself in the mirror as she wore the pilfered Visitor Uniform. She stared at her brother Clark. He too was dressed in a Visitor Uniform. The Reptilian race had been splintered and Diana's faction had opted to attack Earth again despite their Leader's wishes for peace. They, along with Willie, The alien symphasizer had been intercepting messages from The Leader to Diana's Mothership, but they did not listen. Willie had contacted the alien Commander Suzie to come to Earth to help the Fifth Column members defeat Diana's 50 ships. The lead ship in Smallville, Kansas was about to get a boost from The Leader himself.

"Are you ready, Kal-El?" She asked her brother. She was nervous. So was he. Julie Parrish-Donovan had issued them the laser pistols that the visitors used. They had discovered how to power the weapons. He nodded. They then saw Trinity Ann Knight come in.

"I am ready as well. I want to aid you." She said. Chloe Sullivan came in with the baseball caps with Visitor insignias on them. Suzie's ship would not be here for another 3 days, so this assault on Diana's ship would be dependent on Clark and his friends.

"What about the demon possessing Lana?" Chloe asked as she was concerned for Lana Lang. She knew that Clark and Lana had been talking about dating before it happened. Jonathan Kent came in with Jor-El of Krypton.

"Destroying the demon will just be part of the plan. Clark needs to confront General Zod. The rest of you," He said to the handful of high school kids all dressed in Visitor Uniforms who had volunteered for this mission based on the information provided by their parents, were willing to sacrifice their lives to get rid of the aliens. Jonathan continued, as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"The rest of you must get to the reactor core and reprogram it to shut down just the weapons. Kal-El and the core team will do the rest." Jonathan Kent said. Jor-El spoke.

"I may look human to you. But I'm not. I come from a planet that was destroyed by those visitors and General Zod. While I am not going on this mission with you, The hopes of Krypton are dependent on the Last Son of Krypton who is among you and his powers as well as the two that shall aid him. He was meant to be a beacon of light just as the Jewish messiah Jesus of Nazareth was to you humans. If anyone of you want to back out, that is between you, your God & your conscience. No one will laugh at you or insult you. Or think any less of you. But for the Universe's sake, We must stop them here, or what happened to Krypton will happen here and to any other planet that has life. Are you ready?" Jor-El asked them. They applauded the man's speech. Trinity Jean Knight stared at them. She spoke up.

"Who is with us?" She asked. Not one student stepped back. She spoke again," We do this not just for the Human race, but for The Lord. For we will be known as the Lord's army. For those among you who don't believe, We do this for a greater cause. We are doing this for your right not to believe in God or any god. For this is a right issued to us by our Constitution, The right to bear arms and defend ourselves. We will bear arms in the name of God to defend what is his. This planet has spoken and we are the army. We want the visitors gone." She said. The army of students, both boys and girls saluted.

"Who is this Last Son of Krypton?" One girl asked. Chloe stared at the girl. "the last son of Krypton is among us and will reveal himself in time. In the name of Kal-El we will defeat the Visitors." She said. Clark stood up and embraced Chloe.

"No writing any articles about me, while we are gone?" he said. She nodded to him. "I have something I need to tell you. Clark, Kal-El. I love you." She said. Chloe then grabbed his face and kissed him long and passionately. The assault team was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. V is copyrighted 1982 Warner Brothers and was created by Kenneth Johnson. V: the Final Battle and V: The Series is based on characters created by Kenneth Johnson. This particular chapter was inspired by the song "Savin' me" by Nickelback and "Roll With The Changes" by REO Speedwagon from the CD "Arch allies" copyrighted 2000 Sanctuary Records Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Ann Knight are my characters but their powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network all Knight Rider references are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal)_

_Chapter X: The Assault II_

Martin stared at the guard near the command Center of the Mother Ship. Kal-El and his team had successfully penetrated Diana's ship and were coming up behind Michael Donovan. Michael Knight and _FLAG _had gone to Washington DC to warn the President to inform the United States that they were at war with the Visitors. The United Nations had voted unanimously to go to war with all member nations agreeing except for Iraq who had decided to remain Neutral in the conflict. Even now, Martin remembered a few days ago, Russian teams, inspired by Clark's team had boarded The Moscow Mother Ship in hopes of blowing it up. But the true battle would be decided here, when Kal-El of Krypton met General Zod for the first time. They had discovered that the General was in the Command Center of the Mother ship and Clark would have to face him. And the demon-possessed Lana Lang was there too. The team had either killed or knocked out Visitor guards who got in their way. Clark himself was guarded by the Fifth Column until they got to the Command Center of the ship. Trinity Jean Knight, his sister, and second-in-command had used her own heat vision to kill a visitor guard that stood outside the Command Center door. They had executed many Visitor guards as quietly as possible so that Zod or Diana would not be alerted to their presence. A technician named Carlos Rivera had cut the security systems early on before being killed. _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ had hacked into the Visitor computers and Willie and Martin had told the team where the security check points were and the security system was. Carlos, 4 hours ago had disabled it not before being killed by a Visitor Shock Trooper. Trinity had come up behind that Trooper and broke his neck. Now they were outside the door of the Mother Ship's control/Command Center where the two big dogs, Zod and Lana were. Brandi Lawson, a Lawyer who had been previously a bombs expert had set a bomb, but Clark smiled and stopped her.

"It's time," he said stepping from behind his guards. Trinity motioned for the military soldiers to move aside. Clark looked at the door and then ripped it open as if it were tin foil.

Diana was scanning various ships reports of humans raiding and destroying or capturing Mother Ships all over the planet. She heard a ripping sound and Lana,   
General Zod turned to the door. They saw a 17-year-old human looking male step through being followed by guerrilla forces.

"Who the hell are you?" Lana not recognizing her former childhood friend and current Smallville High School classmate. The two had been dating for some time before the demon had possessed her. General Zod stared at him. His face lit up with recognition.

"You look so much like your father. You are Kal-El?" he asked. Clark nodded. Trinity stepped from behind him. Diana stared at her with amusement.

"If you are this rumored Last Son of Krypton then you are pathetic. You hang around these humans as if they are equal to you." She sneered. Trinity punched her into the window back behind her and it cracked.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight of Krypton and Earth. I am the one that was prophesied to aid the last son of Krypton, My brother." She said as Diana got up, green blood dripping from her lip.

"So it is true." Lana said with the voice of both the demon within her and her own voice. Clark nodded.

"I am Clark Kent of Earth and I am Kal-El of Krypton. You people aided an Empire in destroying my home. I'm going to make sure that what you did to Krypton doesn't happen again to another helpless world." Clark said as he stared at the goatee bearing General.

"Join me & this pathetic world will be spared. Don't be a fool like your father was." Zod said. He then heard a new voice. The reptilian/human voice of Trinity Ann Knight.

"Oh like you are for joining this rebellion from the Leader? Don't blame Jor-El for being true to his convictions for imprisoning you. Bastard." She said as she got in a defensive position.

"how do you know Jor-El?" Zod asked her. Another soldier stepped forward. He removed his hat.

"Because I told her. I am Jor-El of Krypton. And you are a disgrace to the Kryptonian race." Jor-El said as he nodded to the man he imprisoned a thousand Earth years ago to a formless interdemensional prison the people of Krypton called _The Phantom Zone_ for sedition and aiding the Visitors in nearly over taking Krypton.

"Do you really think you can stop me again?" Zod said. Jor-El shook his head. "That will be my Son's duty. It was his destiny since I sent him here to stop you. You and anyone else bent of domination." Jor-El said. Clark and Zod circled each other studying each other.

"So the Prophecy was true. You are the Last Son of Krypton. Bring on Kal-El." Zod said, using his super speed to escape the Command Center. Trinity nodded toward Clark.

"Go get him." She said. Clark ran off.

_To be concluded…_


	11. Chapter 11

Smallville: The Invasion 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Smallville is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB Network. V is copyrighted 1982 Warner Brothers Home Video. Created by Kenneth Johnson. V: The Final Battle & V: The Series copyrighted 1983-1985 Warner Brothers and is based upon Characters created by Kenneth Johnson. All Knight Rider Elements copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal. Trinity Jean Knight and Trinity Ann Knight are my Characters but their powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB network.)_

Chapter XI: Zod is dead 

Clark ran after the General down the corridor of the Alien Visitor ship with one goal in mind. To stop Zod. It was his destiny. He was, after all, _The Last Son Of Krypton._ He smiled as he found Zod at a hallway which was a dead end. The Goatee bearing General turned around to face Clark.

"Why did you have to side with the pathetic humans? Join me and together we can rule the world and make it just like Krypton." Zod said as he was desperate now. He had tried to take possession of Lex Luthor prior to the Visitors releasing him, but Luthor refused the powers that had been offered him.

Clark merely shook his head. "I was brought up by good people. They taught me to fight against people like you. People who would try to conquer the world. It is my destiny to make sure despots like you don't do what you want to do. Are you going to give up or am I going to have to do this the hard way?" He said fists clenched ready for a fight.

"What about your friend Lex Luthor? I tried to take possession of his mind but he wouldn't allow it, but he has secret ambitions you don't know about." Zod said as they stood there at the end of the hallway.

"I'll ask you again. Are you going to give up? Or am I forced to take your life in defense of Earth?" Clark said. Zod then ran to past Clark toward the reactor core. Clark followed him.

"ZOD!" Clark said yelling for him. He saw the general at the reactor core, programming commands into the ship's reactor. Zod then turned to see him, and he punched Clark. The young man flew back through a wall. Clark Got up and moved toward where Zod was. He then heard/felt the ship take off toward space. Clark thought to himself, _got to stop the ship. _Clark then arrived back into the Reactor Core, and punched Zod into the Reactor Core which the man died.

Clark ran back to the Control Center to see Trinity Ann Knight performing an exorcism of the demon possessing Lana Lang. That was her gift. Lana glowed a green color as the demon was exorcised from her. She stared at Clark and both Trinity's and Diana, Commander of the rebel forces from Sirius, a Star that was in the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Where are we?" She asked, unaware of Clark's powers. When the demon was exorcised from her, the memories of who he was & of his powers.

Diana began touching controls to get a readout of what was going on.

"That fool Zod opened the Time/Space Continuum and now we are being sent into the past of Earth. Back to the time era of World War II. My people can drop you off on your home planet but we must go back to our home planet." Diana said. Martin stared at the fuel control display. He slammed his fist down on the control.

"We don't have enough fuel for the trip back." Martin said. Trinity Ann Knight stared at the alien fuel cell display. She began to glow, just like Elizabeth, The Star Child did when she saved the human race some 20 years ago.

"I am the fuel. Kal-El, Take your team to a shuttle and land down on the planet. Something is wrong in the US. Go!" She said. Trinity Jean Knight tugged at Jor-El, and the guerrilla strike force.

"Let's go!" She said. Clark turned around to see Trinity Ann Knight glow and was gone. He began to cry at the loss of another family member. Jor-El stared at him.

"My Son, There is nothing we could have done. She did what she could have done to save us all. Now we must go find out what is wrong with the world." He said. Lana tugged on him, When Clark didn't move.

"Clark, We've got to go. These people need to get to their home Planet. We need to find out what's wrong with ours, which is what Lionel just said." She said, not knowing Jor-El's body was a cloned body of Lionel Luthor.

The shuttle landed near Los Angeles, California. Clark walked out to see a Nazi flag in the park where they landed the Visitor shuttle. They all just stared in astonishment.

_**To be Continued in Smallville: Time Slip**_


End file.
